Roll up your sleeves
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Prompt via tumblr: Could you do like a prompt about eretria and how she might or might not cheat at cards and amberle might have picked up a thing or two along the way and wil has no clue at all because he's wil.


The fire's light illuminated the little gold coins that jumped when a triumphant rover cackled and put her hands around them, dragging them towards the already piling up fortune that seemed to only be growing at her right.

"And Eretria is declared the queen of Gwent" She singsonged happily while Will blinked at the still unused cards on his hands, the pile of coins at her side considerably smaller. At his other side Amberle was silent though, her eyes narrowed and flashing with anger.

The three of them were seated leg-crossed next to the fire Amberle had managed to light up after Wil's disastrous attempt of trying to burn some plants that had drawn a pack of Trolls they had needed to run away from it. After the already normal encounter with death itself it had been the rover's idea to stop and relax a little considering that neither of them were going to probably sleep well enough to try. And whilst said girl's riches seemed to only increase Amberle and Wil kept loosing no matter what strategy they tried to follow.

Amberle at least, the half-elf just kept throwing cards and stammered whenever Eretria bend a little too much forward and her perhaps too-tight jacket opened to reveal a little of cleavage.

(Which Amberle may have been doing too but that was something between herself and her eyes only. And Eretria who had winked at her for a few times now)

Biting her bottom lip, Amberle clenched her jaw as she looked at the cards on her hands. She have been taught to play this game by Catania, who had been first taught by some servant boy, she could not be a master on it but she was certainly not a bad player and some things Eretria had been doing were definetely fishy.

"Take off the jacket" She commanded and whereas her voice didn't falter she felt the tips of her ears turning red when she saw Eretria's amused smirk grow and part those plush, rosy-looking lips.

"Eager to see me without any clothes?" The human girl answered, her voice turning deeper in cadence but still playful enough for Amberle to recognize she was being teased. Neither girl looked twice at Wil who coughed and sputtered at the implications of Eretria's words.

"No" The elf answered back, enunciating her next words as clear as she could, cursing her eyes when they focused on those lips that were still smirking. "But I think you have something on your sleeves"

Eretria's smirk widened even more, her eyes flashing with banter as she stood as tall as she was and let the zipper that hold her jacket closed around her body roll down the fabric, slipping off it and leaving it on the floor. A few cards fell from some hidden pockets with the movement and whereas Wil stared at it completely blown away by the possibility of cheating both girls remained silent, smirk and glowing playfulness coming out of them.

"Funny you say that" Eretria purred as she sat once again, picking up her cards once again and putting them just below her bottom lip as if nothing had happened "Because I think you have also been hiding cards"

Amberle casted a lop-sided green as she felt the rover's eyes on her, the almost imperceptible weight of the cards safely tucked between her clothes and her skin becoming even more obvious now that the other girl kept eyeing her, eyes suddenly hungry.

"So… you both have been cheating?" Wil asked meekly and the girls actually needed a few seconds before turning and look at him.

"It was the only way to teach her a lesson" The princess offered as Eretria cackled.

"You aren't exactly showing me anything, princess" She commented and the double-entendre wasn't lost on the elf who clenched her hands.

"Want to play at that game?" She asked with a curt tone that transformed itself into something much flirtier than it was intended. Alas, the words had already reached Eretria and the girl was already shrugging.

"Would be interesting"

Between them, completely lost and not knowing what they were talking about Wil seated, her hands still holding his cards.

"I'm the winner then" He protested, but his words got lost on the woods.


End file.
